


nocturnal confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, He's hot, Romance, and i wont blame you, just fluff, you need to study but you just cant focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: suddenly, the best place to study in House of Lamentation becomes the worst, due to a silly wet dream of yours. that is, if we are to pretend that the handsome demon you share the room with has no guilt on it.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 112





	nocturnal confessions

It was another peaceful and warm night in the Devildom, and you couldn’t enjoy it to the fullest due to the final exams of next week. Having this in mind, you sigh as you look through the kitchen window, preparing some snacks to take with you to Lucifer’s study room. You have become used to sharing his study room the last few months since he has invited you to, knowing that it was the only room in the house you could work on your tasks and wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone. Well, anyone else than yourself.

Lately, you couldn’t focus on studying anymore knowing he was in the same room as you, usually apart only by a large, dark wood desk you both shared. Stealing glances on him distracted by his paperwork has unconsciously become your no. 1 priority these nights. The way he graciously writes his fine calligraphy on papers, how he always kept his works meticulously organised on the desk, the way his hair falls down on his face while he reads, how he so ironically has an angelic expression while concentrated on reading. 

Although excited for another night with him, you were feeling a little strange. Your mind started to play tricks on you with some flashes of a oblivious working Lucifer during the day since some weeks ago and it was fine, you could handle it, but now seems that it also decided this was not enough, presenting you with a curious wet dream where he was the protagonist last night. Not so sure on how to act upon this, you took your sweet time making goodies for you three. Yes, three, since Beelzebub felt your presence on the kitchen as soon as you stepped in with those big puppy eyes of his.

Pouring some melancholy coffee on two cups and getting a few slices of the poisoned apple pie you’ve prepared, you left Beelzebub take care of the rest. You entered the room as silently as you could, still attracting Lucifer’s attention to you. Watching his handsome features turn into a questioning face, you smiled. _“Thought of bringing something to bite, tonight.”_ Ok, this could have a ton of interpretations. You should choose your words more carefully.

He smirked at your dubious words. _“Very kind of you,”_ Already back to face his paperwork, the smirk still playing on his lips. _“Seems like we’ll have a long night ahead of us, then.”_

You sat down putting the food between you and started the Chapter 7 of Perspectives on Devildom’s Environment. Once again, that familiar sensation of incapability to focus on the book in your hands within 5 minutes of reading. Should you look at him now? Resisting the temptation, you went back to the first paragraph for the third tentative of absorbing some of its content, but fragments of your last night’s dream crosses your mind as soon as you feel yourself divague. You put the book down just a little, enough to see with the corner of your eyes if he’s looking at your direction. He is so close, yet so far on doing all the things you pictured him there. In your dream, you were absorbed on a reading and he suddenly appears behind you, the smooth sensation of his gloved hands running down your body, his lips attacking the sensitive skin of your neck; at first gently, then getting rougher as your breath becomes more erratic…

_“A little unfocused today, I presume”_ His deep voice coming from a certain distance remembered you what was reality and what was only fantasy. _“What’s bothering you?”_

You lift your lost gaze from the book to the demon in the other side of the desk, meeting his deep bloody eyes, lighted up with amuse. _“Oh, it’s nothing, I’m just a little worried with this test. Not feeling very confident about it.”_ Giving him a shy smile, you hoped he accepted this terrible excuse.

_“Would the thoughts of a test make you blush and race your heartbeats this much?”_ Now, he got you. That mischievous smirk again on his face only made you blush a little more. You couldn’t fix this anymore.

Well, once you’re in hell, why don’t you embrace the Devil?

_“You know, you’ve been… a lot on my mind, lately.”_ You muttered, closing your book to face him properly. _“To the point of distracting me on my daily chores, even. I can’t help it but picture little scenarios of you all day. And there’s this… you know, nevermind.”_ His amused look, added to his ever-growing smirk only caused your heart to pound on your chest, heartbeats so fast you could feel them on your neck, the blush taking over your face. You surely was a mess right now, not even close to the reckless, go-getter person you’re used to be. There’s something in him that intimidates you to no end, and it isn’t the fact he’s one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom. After all, you’ve said too much and, whether you like it or not, this will change the dynamics of your relationship. Would he give up his invite for you to study together? You didn’t want this, but how could things go normal for now on?

Hesitantly, you broke eye contact as you tried to calm down, slowly breathing in and out. He gave you a moment to recollect yourself and sipped the rest of his coffee to stare at you.

_“Please, continue,”_ you felt one of his hands caress your face, gently leading your gaze to meet his. _“It wasn’t of my intention to make you shy, not when you got my attention like this. I never thought of you to be the forward type, ____.”_

Your name came from his mouth as it was dripping with honey. His low tone was definitely much more intimidating and _interesting_ than his normal tone and you felt your underwear getting more uncomfortable with humidity after noticing this.

It was enough to return you some confidence. Rising from your seat and walking towards him, you sat on his side of the desk after pushing all his paperwork to the side and crossed your legs, surprising him with your sudden audacity. _“So…”_ you started, leaning a bit towards him _“you said I got your attention, huh?”_

_“To the fullest.”_ Defiantly, he locked eyes with you. If you were down to play, so was he.

_“Then, to resume,”_ You fixed the edges of your dress, drawing his attention to your legs for half a second, only enough to you catch him doing so and smirk at your poor trick working. _“I was saying how badly I’ve been needing you lately. Your stares, your touches…”_ Taking advantage of your boldness, you leant to his ears and whispered, your words like velvet. _“I’ve been craving you for so long, so bad, that I even had you tormenting me on my sleep last night. Since I woke up, I can’t help but imagine if you don’t feel the same for me too. Maybe I’m on your mind as well…”_

You sat back on your previous position, only to be answered with a deep, low chuckle of his that soon became a laughter. Feeling a complete clown, you collected your books and notes and walked towards the door, your cheeks burning and a knot forming in your throat by the shame you were feeling. What a fool you were, thinking he would reciprocate your desires.

As you were about to open the door and leave, you felt a strong grip on your waist, turning you to face him. _“My apologies.”_ He cupped your cheek. _“It was too unexpected, but my reaction was inappropriate.”_

_“Well… to say the least.”_ You were bitter, but you could see in his expression that his regrets were genuine. His soft expression calmed you down, and once again you saw yourself melting into those eyes. It’s almost scary how much he affects you in every single way. _“But I might forgive you someday”_ you said playfully, easing the atmosphere between you two.

_“I’ll be looking forward for that day, m’lady”_ Without breaking eye contact, he used his free hand to lead yours to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss over your knuckles. 

_“And in response to what you whispered in my ear, I must admit…”_ Still holding your hand, now close to his chest, he leans down and reaches your ears underneath the thin layer of hair. _“Sometimes I fantasize about you, too.”_


End file.
